


Clothing

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Vince's clothes don't exactly match, but they certainly complement each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy

Clothes which had been stripped the previous night lay bringing colour to the otherwise bland bedroom.

By the door sat shoes, two of them shiny silver boots with a low heel and a pair of trainers, slightly battered at the toe. Further into the room shirts had removed. The fitted number was crumpled, the image on the front contorted. A checked shirt lay next to it, red and black merging together in the morning light.

At the foot of the bed trousers, with underwear, had been dumped. Dark spotted drainpipes clashed with loose fitting jeans, frayed at the bottom. A belt lay beside these; silver studs glinting from the light creeping through the curtains.

The bed itself held two sleeping figures, legs and arms tangled, faces inches apart. One was smaller than the other, with longer, jet black hair. The larger mans hair was tousled and sweat drenched, clinging to his forehead as he slept peacefully, holding his lover close.

The differences, however obvious, don’t matter to the two men. Occasionally they will bicker, but at the end of the day all that matters is the way they never manage to tire of hearing their name on the others lips.


End file.
